(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire rewinding box with a recharge unit particularly a wire rewinding box with a recharge unit that has been developed for application on various communication appliances for short-distance cable transmission, providing a length of communication wire that can be pulled out for use, and automatically rewound after the use, to avoid the wire from tangling up, and in the process of pulling the communication wire or pressing a press handle, is capable of generating or recharging power.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Communication wires are required to connect various communication appliances, such as computer, modem, telephone or facsimile machine. To avoid too long or too many communication wires that may end up tangled up in knots, the inventor had developed a variety of wire rewinding boxes that are applicable to various communication appliances, and had filed applications for patents, such as Taiwan Patent Application numbers 86209323, 86209324, 88203935, 88206805, 88206807; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,674; 6,056,591; 6,257,382; 6,254,025; and 6,315,231. Of which, most of the wire rewinding boxes consist of a casing, a windlass, a coil spring and a communication wire, the coil spring being fixed to the windlass to provide resilient energy to rewind and reset the communication wire winding on the windlass.
When the communication wire is pulled out of a conventional rewinding box, it may become tense because it is subjected to the powerful pulling force of the coil spring, resulting in failure of maintaining a specified length outside the box. It could cause big trouble to the user. Therefore, the inventor has invented a variety of innovated wire rewinding boxes which are capable of pulling out the communication wire and fastening it in place, for which the inventor has filed applications, including Taiwan Application number 88206807; as well as U.S. Pat. NOS. 6,199,674 and 6,056,591, involving the use of a swing plate that swings flexibly, and dents on the rim of the windlass to enabling rewinding and positioning functions.
However, the conventional wire rewinding box has only the function of rewinding the communication wire, without the functions of recharging and supply power source. Therefore, the conventional models are restricted in their applications.
With the employment of unique considerations and application of theories, and based on several years experience in specialized production of all sorts of wire rewinding boxes, the inventor has come up with an innovated wire rewinding box with a recharge unit.